1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder material recovery container and a powder material recovery device and an image forming device using the powder material recovery container.
2. Related Art
There is a recovery container for accommodating a powder material such as a developer as an object to be recovered or a powder material recovery device using the recovery container.